


【VD无料】DMC5过场对视梗 妮可听了全程

by Fallenbell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: 简介：从魔界回来之后，双生子搭上了尼禄的顺风车。半路上他们需要等待尼禄处理好一单生意。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	【VD无料】DMC5过场对视梗 妮可听了全程

“你还打算忽视我多久，但丁？”

“我还在想你能忍多久……”  
后脑狠狠磕在玻璃窗上，但丁扯出一个欠扁的笑，放松成“大”字摊在沙发里，神情轻松地仰视居高临下的维吉尔。后者前一秒刚刚挥开但丁手里碍事的色情杂志。  
“哥哥～”

轻佻的尾音绝对是在挑衅。维吉尔扬了扬嘴角，膝盖挤进但丁腿间，顶在某个少儿不宜的位置用力研磨，换来一声撩人的呻吟。

“Vergil——”  
混合着疼痛的快感刺激得但丁忍不住蜷起身，又被维吉尔按住肩膀推回沙发。  
耐心是一种美德，但丁从来不具备这个。他抓住维吉尔衣角的力道足以撕裂那件外套，如果它不是以魔力凝结而成的话。

“嘘——安静。”  
维吉尔挥打开那对擅自缠上来的爪子。

“你个记仇的混蛋！”  
但丁抬起膝盖，学着维吉尔的动作顶在哥哥腿间摩擦。  
他也硬了。  
但丁敢打赌他老哥绝对不像他表现出来的那么冷淡，这个认知让他不管不顾地揪着维吉尔的外套吻了上去。

维吉尔压了下来，手指插进但丁的碎发揪住，另一只手伸进但丁的衣服，顺着腰侧一路向上，停在乳尖狠狠拧了一把，并用唇舌堵住弟弟几乎脱口而出的呻吟。常年耍刀磨出的茧擦得但丁一阵心痒。

“你还在等什么，一个许可吗？”

“等你求我，弟弟。”

“你……做梦！”  
伸下去解维吉尔裤子的手被捉住，和另一只一起被尾巴卷过头顶，看着哥哥在自己身上煽风点火的手，但丁颇为不爽地挑了挑眉。  
“嘿——你这是作弊。”  
粗粝的指腹顺着后腰的凹陷一路下滑，插进但丁的皮裤里贴着尾椎上下碾磨。一股湿漉漉的热度从鼠蹊部窜上来，让但丁情不自禁地跟着节奏挺腰，毫无保留地操着亲哥哥的大腿。  
“早知道那孩子是你的分身，我当初就应该好好疼爱他。”

“怎么？一个尼禄不够？你还想再给我生一个？”  
但丁笑笑没有回答，只是拱起身子，用胸脯往维吉尔身上蹭，被后者一巴掌按回沙发。  
“啧——可惜。”  
就像印证维吉尔的话，粗俗的问候声由远及近，但丁挫败地呻吟了一声，把自己从温柔乡里面拔出来。  
维吉尔坐了回去，只是那充满侵略性的视线从未离开。

***

当尼禄进门的时候，但丁依旧维持着之前的姿势翻看着色情杂志，不过看的好像还是他离开前看得那一页……

“妮可，走吧，送他们回事务所。”  
驾驶座上叼着烟忘了点的女士沉默地发动了车子，纠结着要不要把尼禄的身世告诉他……  
【其实两兄弟的嘴炮谁也没当真，除了妮可。】

END.


End file.
